Temporal
by Conterra-san
Summary: Artemis and Holly are left reeling after their jaunt through the time stream.  What was real, and was changed?  What is timeless, or is everything merely temporal?  ArtemisxHolly, post-Time Paradox
1. The Trouble with Trouble

**A/N: My second AF fic that I started post-Time Paradox. Still haven't read the Atlantis Complex, planning on finishing this fic first. This is my spin on what happened right after the Time Paradox. Begins with Kelp mooning over Holly, but it is without a doubt an ArtemisxHolly story.**

**Temporal**

**Chapter One:**

**The Trouble with Trouble**

Trouble Kelp blinked, staring hard at the slight fairy that had just landed in front of him.

The Council stirred, attempting to appear uninterested by the abrupt emergence of Captain Holly Short in the middle of their otherwise dull meeting. They collectively failed, leaning forward almost as one organism to join the Commander in studying the legendary being.

Some of the newly elected members could not conceal their awe—although Holly was perpetually worried about her career and being pulled from the lines, the Council all knew by now that they could not do that. They could not lose an officer as valuable and—though none would say it to her face—downright brilliant as Holly Short. Those few were very right in being struck by the woman; she was fierce with her pixie-cut fire hair and confident stature, and had saved both worlds far too many times to still be alive.

Many had claimed that Holly's luck was running out, but had given up after her latest crisis aversion. Apparently, nothing could stop Captain Holly Short. Not rules, not nature, not Mud Men, not death, nor even Time itself. It seemed as though all the world bent before her slightest command.

And the Council knew this, by now. Of course there were still a few sticklers, unable to comprehend the self-sacrifice and dedication that it had taken for Holly to achieve all that she had, who called for Holly's immediate resignation. But these voices were old, few, and far between. No one listened to them, and they really only continued because they were such fairies that would never admit that they were flat-out wrong.

Other than those old-fashioned few, Captain Holly Short had been ensconced in the hearts of her People at last. And even though the rumors were flying thick and fast, no one dared accuse Holly of the slightest misstep during the most recent Fowl Affair.

_Which is why she must be here_, Trouble mused to himself, willing his face to remain completely blank. Although he himself was something of a legend, nothing he had ever done compared to what Holly undertook every time she got mixed up in the affairs of Artemis Fowl. And nothing that could ever be said by anyone under the earth could ever turn his valiant but clearly misguided heart from following hers every step of her way.

It was too bad, he mused, that they had never had the opportunity to work together after the First Fowl Affair. He would willingly give up his title of Commander for only three things: one, the rebirth of Julius Root, two, the betterment of his People, and three, one itty bitty chance with Holly Short.

Needless to say, his office was pretty secure, unless a terrorist decided he wanted his life instead of blowing up Haven.

But, that didn't stop him from speculating wistfully every time he saw her. She had grown up considerably since they had first met twenty-one years ago in the Academy, and all the promise she had held to be both skilled and beautiful had been fulfilled. A chance wasted, definitely, but maybe there was still hope someday—once things slowed down.

He carefully brought his attention back to the matter at hand, the appearance of the one woman who could make him go weak at the knees in the middle of a Council meeting. Holly hated Council meetings and quite literally had to be dragged to one whenever they needed her esteemed presence.

So why had she voluntarily come to the Council, and so dramatically as well?

"Commander," her voice rang out, effectively silencing all the others in the room with her well-modulated tone of authority. "To set your mind at rest."

She tossed him a vial of something, and the Council seemed to collectively hold its breath. He deftly caught the small tube, and held it up to the light, curious as to what she had achieved this time. If it was so wonderful, he could arrange for a proper meeting between the two of them, a debriefing with dinner for two old friends afterwards, perhaps—

His whole world shuttered and stopped as he read the label on the vial. How had she—what had she—oh gods of Haven and Earth— "How did this happen," he managed to choke out after a few painful breaths, imagining that he had to look as white as a sheet.

She smiled rather mysteriously. "When genius to rival that of Da Vinci or Einstein is coupled with my ingenuity very little is impossible, sir."

"How did you know?" he asked, attempting to regain his composure.

"Foaly explained how she had been a carrier for some time," she nodded her sympathy. "She will be alright now, I assure you."

To have his sister healthy, without the fear of her finally falling prey to the dangerous Spellotropy disease that she secretly carried in her blood— "This means the world to me, Holly," he told her sincerely, completely forgetting all formality for a moment as the enormity of what she had accomplished stunned him and brought all his hidden feelings painfully to light. "I will never be able to repay you."

"I do have a favor to ask," she said softly, and a smile that buzzed in his mind danced at her mouth, "but I will ask it in a less formal setting, Commander."

The Council began humming again, but if it was at this subtle hint at a private meeting with the Commander, the contents of the vial, or both, Trouble was not sure. "I have here an antidote to the plague Spellotropy," he declared, raising it high so that those with long-range vision could affirm his remark. "I believe Captain Short will enlighten us shortly on how this was obtained."

Holly's smile had not disappeared, and he wondered at the freeness of it. "I have only one explanation, Commander."

An uneasy feeling was creeping into his stomach, upsetting the contented hope that always sprung up whenever he talked with Holly. There was something about that smile—

"Not even the towering intellect of Artemis Fowl could have found us, sir, so, in theory, you should rest assured that it will never happen again."

This was certainly not what he had expected as an explanation. Nor did it make sense. "I'm sorry Captain. How does this relate to the antidote, and surely Fowl did discover us, so how—?"

Holly's smile was full blown now, and he did not like the look of it. "He did not, Commander, without help. Artemis Fowl could not have found the fairies by himself. "

"Then who helped him?"

"It is as they say, Commander," she grinned, her knees bending in what he recognized as the preparation of her signature Hollycopter. "What goes around, comes around."

She blasted off, laughing now, spiraling away. She paused right before exiting through the domed roof. "We helped him, of course, Commander. And if we had not, Spellotropy would be sweeping Haven once again. Remember, I will be asking for that favor, Commander."

She was gone, but a small holochip was vibrating gently on the floor in her place.

Trouble just stared at it apprehensively, not sure what to think. "Well, ladies and gentlemen," he sighed resignedly. "I suppose we will just have to watch Foaly's summary then, shall we?"

-X-X-X-

Commander Trouble Kelp was no fool, but he was a good actor. After viewing the summary and the clearly edited contents of the holochip, he engaged in animated dialogue with other council members, pretending that he wasn't affected by what he had seen. But he was now very aware of several things.

One. Koboi was probably still loose. Still a threat to the people.

Two. N°1 was more powerful than any of them had ever imagined.

Three. Holly was vulnerable to some things.

Four. He seriously probably didn't have a chance with Holly.

Not if the Fowl kid kept up his antics.

**A/N: Expect Artemis next chapter. XD**


	2. The Temperament of Time

A/N: Italicized font indicate quotes from the books in this chapter instead of something thought by a character, but technically it also indicates Artemis' thoughts. This is the first taste of Artemis in this fic! I wish I owned Artemis, I really do, Irish accents are beautiful.

**Temporal **

**Chapter Two: **

**The Temperament of Time**

_Lofty evergreen trees swayed in the gentle breeze, rustling with life. Like Tolkien's creatures. _

_Artemis watched Holly stride toward the main doors. _

_If only, he thought. If only. _

If only they did live in Middle Earth. In Middle Earth, a human had once married an Elf.

_"In another time," she said, and kissed him on the cheek. _

His heart wrenched at the thought. "In another time" had existed too many times for him and Holly. In another time, he, Butler, and Juliet would have been dead by blue rinse.

_"Stay back. You don't know what you are dealing with."_

_Oh, the irony. _

In another time, she would have been dead by Abbot's hand.

_"I remember—you saved me."_

_"It never happened."_ (But it had—he had saved her.)

In another time, they could have easily been in love.

_Holly leaned down and kissed Artemis, magic sparking around the contact like tiny fireworks. _

In another time, neither of them would have been magical, or both of them, or just Artemis and not Holly.

_"Stole a little magic, did you?" _

_"It was floating around. I wondered what would happen if I embraced it."_

In another time, both of their ages would have been correct.

_"You've been gone for nearly three years."_

In another time, their worlds could have been destroyed, each several times over.

_"I will be Queen of the world!" _

There was too much to say about the possibilities and the realities of "another time." Artemis wished that they could focus on this time, and make a possibility of another time part of this one. He wished that something that was true once could be true again.

He wanted her to trust him again, as love was not possible without trust. He wanted her to understand. He didn't want that to be just in "another time." He didn't want to have to think about the possibilities of "another time" wistfully or fearfully. He wanted what was true to transcend time.

He realized that love was not temporal, and that it wasn't fair to rule it out into "another time." He realized that life itself was not temporal, and that if you ruled love into the "another time" category, then Holly's life could just as easily be ruled into the "another time" category.

Was she going to start treating her life like it was supposed to belong to a different temporal reality? No. Was she going to treat what she and Artemis had shared as something that belonged to a different temporal reality?

Yes.


	3. The Target Isn't Tara

A/N: Holly :) I don't own anything.

**Temporal**

**Chapter Three:**

**The Target Isn't Tara**

Holly was flying back home, strictly speaking, when Foaly finally made contact with her. "Whew. That was a close one there. I had to do some heavy editing with what I lifted from the combined memory traces, and I still don't really know what was true. I just thank Haven you are home, Holly."

"Me too, Foaly," Holly said, flipping down and doing a dive so that her toes would skim the waves off the shore of Ireland.

"Wait a minute. . ." she could hear the centaur's fingers clicking on his obsolete keyboard. "You're not home. What are you doing? You don't have clearance for a moonlit jaunt through the waves near the Cliffs of Moher!"

"Sure I do," Holly said lazily. "With Trouble in command, I basically have clearance for anything."

"I told you he still fancies you," Foaly snickered.

Holly colored despite her years and her recent streak of good luck. "He does not!" she said indignantly. "He never did in the first place. He just values me as the hard working officer that I am, and when I mailed him after I left the council chamber to ask if I could perform the ritual at Tara tonight, he said yes, of course. So I do have clearance, strictly speaking."

"There isn't another reason you want to be in Ireland tonight, is there?" Foaly asked slyly.

The slight pause before Holly responded gave her away. "No. Of course not."

"The reason doesn't happen to start with an 'A' and end in an 'L,' does it?"

"I told you Foaly, I don't want to talk about it," Holly groaned. "Make your own conclusions based on whatever convoluted story you extracted from the memory diodes and Opal Koiboi. I'm not contributing to your dependency on knowing everything that happens over the earth and under it, past, present, and future."

Now it was Foaly's turn to remain silent. So something had happened in the past. Something life-changing. Just as, if not more, life-changing as what had happened to her the last time she had slipped through the clutches of time and death into the past. Foaly had gathered what had happened last time: she and Artemis had become friends before the Hybras Incident, but after going through the time stream together, Artemis saving her life, and the two of them swapping eyeballs, their friendship had been closer than ever—closer than anything he had ever heard of between an Elf and a human, even during the time of Frond.

What else could have possibly have happened?

His genius pieced together with imperfect recordings of the incident had led him to the conclusion that whatever that had happened was not pretty. Not pretty, as in, somewhere along the line, Holly had had her heart broken, or something.

Though he wasn't sure how that was possible.

And he knew that Fowl Manor was a couple hundred miles inland, across the island. So maybe Holly wasn't searching for Artemis at all. Still—

He decided to say something to distract her as he did some digging. "I don't want to know everything, I do know everything," he protested as his fingers flew over the keyboard. Artemis Fowl, Artemis Fowl. . .

Holly rolled her eyes. "Then why do you still ask me annoying questions, genius?"

"So I don't frighten you, oh Captain. I make a habit of not frightening my friends."

"You mean me? And Cabilline, if you count her."

Foaly whinnied. "I'm hurt, Holly, I truly am." A light gently pulsed on his screen and he grinned. "So, how did you know Artemis was in Galway?" he asked conversationally.

Holly made a growling noise of frustration deep in her throat and zipped closer to the cliffs, scaring some puffins. "You are sticking your nose in my business, Foaly."

"That's my job. And hey, it's been barely a week. Why should you be meeting up with Fowl so soon?"

Holly would have massaged her temples if they weren't encased in a hi-tech helmet that could do it for her. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the gentle feeling. She didn't want to tell Foaly what had happened. She didn't want to tell him that she was, in fact, looking for Artemis. She didn't want to tell him that Artemis didn't even know she was coming. "I'm not," she said stubbornly.

Foaly sighed. "Look, Holly. I know you don't want to talk about this, but maybe you need someone to listen to you. And who else would be able to help but me? And Holly?"

"Yes," she muttered.

"You can trust me."

That did it. Before she knew it, she was crying and she had to alight on the outcrop of rock called the Stack next to the Cliffs. And before she knew it, she was telling Foaly everything.

Everything.


	4. Time for Tea

A/N: Artemis :) I don't own anything.

**Temporal **

**Chapter Four: **

**Time for Tea**

Artemis calmly set down his cup of tea and stared expectantly at Butler.

Butler raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The slight teen cleared his throat. "Where exactly is our contact?"

"I still don't understand why you won't let me handle this," Butler sighed. "I am perfectly capable."

"And you also have too much to do, old friend," Artemis reminded him. "Where is Mother now?"

Butler casually checked his watch, which actually was a tracking device that could tell him the precise location of all the members of the Fowl family. "She is with your brothers in the Museum," he said. "I don't think they will be done for at least another hour."

"Perfect," Artemis smiled, twisting the rather ostentatious ring on his finger. Butler noted this with some trepidation. His young charge had been toying with the fairy communicator for the better part of the week, usually with his brow furrowed. That, coupled with the unusual proposal that had brought him to find this particular contact, led him to only one conclusion.

"You haven't been entirely honest with me, Artemis."

The boy actually looked startled when he looked up at his bodyguard. "What?"

Butler folded his arms. "Something happened back there. Something big. What did you do this time?"

"How can you automatically assume that it was my fault?"

"I think that with you around there is rarely another explanation."

Artemis nodded solemnly. "Point taken. And you are right, of course. You know me too well."

Now it was Butler's turn to stare at Artemis expectantly. He finally sighed. "If you really must know, I made a rather stupid mistake."

Butler didn't even blink. "A mistake? You?"

"Don't laugh, Butler, it really happened this time. I took a gamble, and I lost."

He started fingering the ring again and Butler said, "What did you say to Holly?"

Artemis' brow furrowed for but a split second before his face cleared and he instead looked a bit resigned. "Ah. That obvious, eh, Butler?"

The massive man nodded. Whatever had happened was not pretty. He had, after all, seen Holly's face too. And he knew both of his friends well enough to know that both of them had been hurt.

Artemis sighed. After a moment's calculation, he began to tell a story that was half about he and Butler's past, and half about the time that had been bought for his mother's life with a lie that might have lost him something more important than any Impressionist painting or billion dollar heist.


	5. Take Some Time

A/N: Holly :) I don't own anything, as evidenced by my lame interpretation of Foaly.

**Temporal **

**Chapter Five: **

**Take Some Time  
><strong>

"Holly, you can't go see him," warned Foaly for the fifth time. After Holly had poured out her heart, everything had suddenly became frighteningly clear, and he had wished that he could be with his friend to comfort her in person. After a long consoling session punctuated by Foaly's bad jokes, the two had begun to argue heatedly about what exactly Holly's course of action should be next.

"I have to, Foaly, I've told you," Holly gritted out. She needed to get this over with. Settled.

"Look, Holly," Foaly tried again. "You should wait for him. When the Mud Boy's ready. Mud men and fairies aren't too different in that respect—I've seen that males always wish to have some measure of control over any given situation that involves females. Create an illusion of control, he'll probably be too dense to see through it, no matter how smart he thinks he is."

"Smart enough for you," Holly muttered.

"I'd like to see Fowl get into my new system," Foaly all but cackled. "The bugs in it have some bite—literally."

"You designed a computer program to bite someone?" Holly asked skeptically.

"Not exactly. You see, if the partition divider I set in place is breached using anything short of my new plasma cell driven—that's not the point." Foaly glared at the screen and then cackled. "Thought you could distract me, eh? I'm to quick for that!"

"Right," Holly muttered.

"You have to give this some time." Her friend said seriously. "Do whatever women do when they need time—work, watch bad dramas, eat sugar-loaded foods."

"I don't-"

"Whatever," Foaly cut her off. "Wait until he can look himself in the eyes again." Foaly took a breath before saying, "Forgive him."

"I hate waiting around," the fiery captain fumed. "I don't want to wait until he is ready, or I am ready, or whatever."

"Holly, this is like nothing I've ever seen or heard of, not even when I did a little historical digging," Foaly said gently, glad that she had finally stopped saying that she had to see Artemis. "The time stream has affected both of you deeply, and you need time to heal."

"But the longer I wait—"

"The harder it will be to initiate contact. Even _my_ older computer models take more than a little coaxing to reboot. But then you can get on with life as we know it, however bizarre and abnormal life with you two might be. And Holly?"

"What?" she grumbled. She was already in Galway by now, hovering high above the city.

"It isn't that strange, that you like him. You're well matched, I'd say. Two master rule-breakers."

Holly was silent, ignoring the jibe. There were about seven emotions chasing themselves around inside her, and she needed a moment to sort them out.

She was very obviously conflicted, and she wasn't entirely sure what about. Did she like Artemis? Probably. Did she trust Artemis? Probably.

D'Arvit.

And Artemis was right below her. And she really wasn't in any condition to be talking rationally to him.

"You're right, Foaly," she sighed. "I'll have to wait."


	6. The Thymogenic Thesis

A/N: Fun times with Artemis and Butler.

**Temporal **

**Chapter Six: **

**The Thymogenic Thesis  
><strong>

Butler was quiet when Artemis finished. He had interjected several times into the teen's monotone story to give his opinion or his advice or an admonishment. Now he wasn't quite sure what to say.

Artemis was hiding in his hands, trying to process the guilt and the anguish and the frustration and the newfound desire that was causing such conflict within him. When he'd told his mother "everything," he had tactfully left Holly and. . .him. . .out.

"Not what I expected, but I thought that I had given expectations up years ago."

"Apparently not," Artemis mumbled.

"Let's assume she was human for just a moment," Butler muttered. "She'd be, what, twenty-five?"

"Eh. . ." Artemis thought about it for a moment. "Can we pretend that it would be twenty?"

"Fine," Butler leaned back and crossed his arms, his eyes flicking to his "watch" and then around the street just in case. "Twenty. Not so bad. I can still rightfully call her a cradle robber, however."

Aretmis groaned.

"Obviously she couldn't withstand your wit and charm, sir."

Artemis lifted his face from his hands and glared at Butler. "You do know that I still remember your name and I will post it on that rubbish bodyguard site."

Butler shrugged. "That threat was a bit like your old self."

Artemis shuddered. "I was such a monster, Butler. I don't know how you put up with me. Thank you."

"You lost your father, Artemis. And back then. . .well he wasn't much of a father. You were raised to be who you were, in some respects."

Artemis just nodded. "I appreciate and agree with your honesty, my friend."

"If you're mature enough to admit that, then I think you are most certainly mature enough to date women more than twice your age."

Artemis blinked. "It's four times, actually." Butler gave him flat look. "Not exactly helping my case, am I?"

"Not really, no."

Artemis considered the situation again, trying to withdraw his emotions. "I will say that what I did was out of love for my mother, although vastly reprehensible, and I was aware of that at the time. I will also say that I did not encourage Holly's regard for me in any way, shape or form. Let us remind ourselves that I kidnapped her seven years ago."

Butler nodded gravely. "Duly noted."

Artemis was just warming up. "After said kidnapping I heartlessly bribed her people out of their gold, cut off her index finger, forced her to dive into freezing cold, poison-laden waters in Russia, allowed her people's secrets to be appropriated by a megalomaniac, convinced her to drain her magic to heal you, nearly got her killed in the act of saving my life at least twice, once to blue rinse, once to trolls, forced her to disobey orders and bring N°1 to Tokyo, let her die alone on the top of a volcano, lost her three years of her life, stole an eye from her, forced her to once again disobey protocol in order to save my mother, guilt-tripped her, lied to her, allowed her to be kidnapped by me again, practically poisoned her with animal fat because of my inattention, and allowed Foaly to lift certain memories that will potentially get her in vast amounts of trouble with the Council if anyone is able to piece them together."

Butler contemplated Artemis for a moment. "Seems ironic that you kidnapped her twice."

"In light of all previously mentioned incidents it seems unlikely that Captain Holly Short would have any regard for me. However, when we parted ways, I discerned that that simply wasn't so. This reaction must be thymogenic, because it is not based on logic, but on emotion. Women are tricky creatures, Butler. One cannot think enough about how their minds work, and it never seems to help."

"Sometimes it helps talking to the woman in question."

Artemis smiled. "Not yet, my friend. Let me explain. Although I will never understand how the mind of a woman works—and I have accepted this—I do believe that some of the good things I have done in the past might have influenced Holly's emotions slightly more than the vast number of negatives."

"You don't say," Butler said.

Artemis plowed on. "If this is true, I would conclude that it is within the realm of possibility that her regard will overcome this further obstacle, coupled with the fact that I saved her life. Again."

"Not nearly as many times as she's saved yours."

"True. But who's counting?"

"Eleven times, " Butler muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Butler shrugged. "You were at the bit where you had decided that Holly might still have feelings for you."

"Yes, Butler, it is within the realm of possibility, as I said."

Suddenly something became very clear. "Artemis," Butler said slowly. "Is that why we're having this meeting here today?"

"What? No, of course not. I've spent more than four years promising myself that I would begin to excel physically as well as mentally and I have never even attempted to put effort into this endeavor. I wish that to change now. You aren't always around to protect me, Butler."

"Finally, the boy understands," Butler said to the sky. He checked his watch again. "And here is my contact now."

"Butler, always a pleasure," said the man, shaking the bodyguard's hand. "I am surprised, however. If there was someone to be whipped into shape, I figured that you would be doing the whipping."

Butler's face broke into a smile as Artemis paled even beyond his normal vampiric hue.


	7. A Tryst with Trouble

A/N: Holly chatting up the Commander. . .not really, don't worry.

**Temporal **

**Chapter Seven:**

**A "Tryst" with Trouble**

It had taken months for Holly to get off second shift. Now that she finally had time for dinner, she followed up on her almost-promise to Trouble and told him she'd meet him at the One World Café in one of the nicer areas of Haven. Although it was obnoxiously decorated with idealized images from Frond's reign that showed humans and fairies practically skipping hand in hand, the establishment's nostalgia produced good, vegetarian Italian food—or, at least, as close as anyone was going to get to Italian food under the earth.

The two friends were still laughing and lingering over drinks two hours after they had arrived. Trouble had just finished telling Holly about the year he was promoted—one of the years she hadn't lived. She sighed. "Time caught up to us faster than I ever expected, Trouble. I mean, look at us."

Trouble shrugged. "I don't think we look too bad."

Holly gave him a look. "I mean, _look_ at us! You're a Commander, and I've held onto the title of Captain against all odds."

He cracked a grin. "Alright, I'll admit both of those things are rather surprising. But you know what is more surprising?"

"What?"

"We haven't heard from Artemis Fowl in months."

Holly looked down into her glass, her mind stuttering back from Trouble in shock. She hadn't thought about him in, well—

Alright so maybe she'd been thinking about him during lunch. And that morning. And the night before.

But not seriously! No one had mentioned Artemis to her in weeks, not even Foaly. It had actually been six months and counting since she had perched on a rooftop in Galway, contemplating speaking to her friend.

Were they still friends?

Holly swallowed. In her heart she felt that they were, because friendship was one of those things that was supposed to withstand the test of time. And they had this mutual agreement of needing some space and time.

But how much time? How much longer was she supposed to wait?

"Yes," she replied slowly. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" When she looked up, she caught a strange look on Trouble's face—it might have been wistful. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "Nothing. It's just—look, Holly, we all know you miss him."

Now Holly was even more shocked. It took more than another minute of staring into her glass and composing herself to actually speak. "Who is this 'we?'" she asked gruffly.

Trouble was staring at her, his face blank, his gold acorns on his lapel winking at her. "Your friends."

"I'm flattered, Commander," Holly said quietly. "But I don't understand why that is of any remote importance to you or anyone else, for that matter."

"Maybe because we care about you, Holly," Trouble told her, leaning across the table to bore into her with his piercing eyes. "Maybe you need to go topside. You've been working hard. Maybe you should go visit him. Catch up with an old friend."

Her heart hammered painfully against her ribcage for a few moments before she got a hold on herself. "I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I do not think that that is a good idea, you see—"

"The two of you haven't spoken in a while?" Trouble said knowingly.

"How do you know that?" Holly asked, a bit startled.

"Foaly," Trouble said dismissively. "In any case, that is no longer an issue."

"What? How can that not be an issue?"

"He contacted us," Trouble said, his eyes twinkling. "He has a proposition for us. He specifically asked that you be brought on as security detail."

"Security detail?" Holly blanched.

"We're sending a delegation to the Mud Men, naturally there has to be security," Trouble told her. "He also noted that you would be instrumental in the negotiations since you have incredible experience with not only humans but with him."

Holly's eyes narrowed. _Experience_? "He didn't say that."

"No, he did. He also said that your extraordinary intelligence and unique military perspective would be invaluable to the delegation. I tend to agree."

"Extraordinary intelligence—who does he think I am, Opal Koboi?" Holly muttered.

"Which are all qualities that I myself have noted in you," Kelp plowed on. "Unlike myself, who as a rash young man proclaimed myself 'Trouble,' you have always ever wanted to prevent trouble and protect others from it. That, Holly, is what makes you such a good Recon officer, maybe the best."

Holly was surprised to find herself emotional as her old friend praised her. "You're just as good as I am, if not better," she protested.

He shook his head. "You're judgment and compassion in combat situations are unparalleled. You do what you think is right, not what you think will cause the most trouble."

She laughed then. "Stop it, we both know that isn't what you're all about."

He smiled again. "In any case, I agree with Fowl. You're going to be part of the delegation that goes to the surface."

"Of course, sir," Holly muttered, suddenly fingering something in her pocket that had not vibrated in many months—too many months. "I'm sorry, but will you excuse me? I have to take this call."


	8. Thick as Thieves

A/N: First contact.

**Temporal**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Thick as Thieves**

Artemis Fowl was putting the finishing touches on his presentation that he would be showing to the fairy delegation in less than a week's time. There was a knock on the door. Butler came in. "Artemis, aren't you done with that yet?"

"Just cleaning it up, old friend," the younger man murmured, staring hard at his screen. "It is a good idea, isn't it?"

"Offering the fairies a permanent base at the manor in an exchange for a joint effort on your father's new Green Machine outreach? Yes. I think they will go for it."

Artemis pressed a button on his screen. "What is that Trouble character up to? Hasn't she said yes yet?"

Foaly's voice came back, sounding amused. "She's about to. Give it another two minutes and then call her."

Artemis cut the connection with an unnecessarily vicious click and turned his attention back to Butler. "I want to do what is right by the People, Butler, I really do. And I want to do what is right by Holly as well."

"I know," his bodyguard nodded. "Let's just hope she'll be impressed."

Artemis nodded as he absently stretched. Butler suppressed a smile at the self-conscious movement. "I've waited almost too long for this. I hope that she is ready to speak with me."

Butler gave his young charge a knowing look. "You mean you hope you're ready to talk to her."

Artemis merely calmly twisted his fairy communicator into his palm. "Of course I'm ready. Although, are nerves common while doing this sort of thing?"

"Yes, Artemis," Butler sighed. "They are."

"Regardless, I will overlook the slight lightheadedness, urge to put down my communicator, and the barely noticeable tremor in my hand and call Holly," Artemis decided.

"Fantastic," Butler murmured. "You've waited long enough."

The communicator vibrated gently as Artemis waited for Holly to pick up his call.

**-v-v-v-**

Holly threw the door open to the women's room in disgust, clenching the communicator so tightly that it might have been in danger of breaking if Foaly hadn't made this model to withstand the pressure from even the chutes. She jabbed at it before setting it on the ledge before the mirror. She took a deep breath. "Artemis?"

"Holly," he said warmly, his voice filling the air in the room like fog. _He sounds older,_ Holly realized, surprised. _And I missed his accent. Huh._ "I hope that you are well."

"I am," she said. "I have wished the same for you."

"I have been. . .busy, as usual, working on several new projects."

"Yes, I've heard," Holly said, trying to keep her voice neutral. "I'm coming with the delegation you've requested a meeting with."

"Good," Artemis told her, and she almost shuddered at his tone. "I am glad that you accepted my request."

_He _sounds_ glad,_ she thought, dazed. _He sounds pleased, _more_ than pleased._ "It is my pleasure, Artemis. I look forward to working with you again."

"No the pleasure is all mine," he told her, and she imagined his smile curling on his lips. "I cannot wait to entertain you—and the delegation, of course."

She paused before she spoke. "This is a business call, Artemis."

She'd even missed saying his name. She hated herself.

"Of course, Captain Short. And I intend to finish our business as quickly as possible so that you might have some time for leisure before returning below the surface."

"That would be nice," Holly said slowly. What are you playing at, Artemis? "It's been too long since we were able to spend leisure time together."

"Hopefully that can change in the future," he said mysteriously. "Be well, Captain. I anxiously anticipate your arrival—we have much to discuss, especially after the negotiations are under way."

What did Artemis want to talk to her about—and in private no less? He made it sound like they were as thick as thieves- but after dealing with Artemis' underworld, she knew the falsity of that statement. So maybe they really were as thick as thieves. "I will see you soon," she said steadily. "Keep an eye on the big guy for me. And stay out of trouble until I'm there to sort it out for you."

She cut the connection and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the mirror. He'd sounded satisfied, confident, warm. Dammit.

She banged her head against the mirror. D'Arvit.


End file.
